


Habit

by ripperstreet



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripperstreet/pseuds/ripperstreet
Summary: Probably the opposite of "Don't worry, Benito, I ain't gettin' any ideas." ......🤫(Set in season 4... DONT read if you don’t want a spoiler from season 3 onward! 😅)
Relationships: Rose Erskine/Homer Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Habit

“The day you settle for me, Connor…” Rose sighed as she leaned into the cot, touching the back of her index finger to his red cheek. She frowned at his cries and closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and giving in – reaching into the cot and lifting him into her arms. Cradled securely against Roses chest, Connor attempted to wriggle before turning his head in unison with Rose as the door opened. 

“My boy.” You could almost hear the smile through the deep American accent. 

“Jackson, I understand that we have made an agreement where you can come and see Connor, but please at least show me the respect of knocking first.” She snapped and rolled her eyes, her hand gently rubbing up and down Connor’s back. 

“Can I see my son, Rose?” Jackson raised his eyebrows, turning to shut the door before stepping further into the house. 

“Oh, anyone could settle him better than me,” Rose groaned in defeat and handed Connor over to Jackson, avoiding eye contact. Jackson took his son into his arms and gazed down at him, lightly brushing his lips against the top of his head. Connor’s mood calmed, relaxing into his father’s chest as he sat down in one of the arm chairs. Rose couldn’t help herself from watching in awe – and jealousy – at how comfortable Connor was with Jackson despite the little amount of time he had spent with him, “See?” 

“Rose…” Jackson exhaled, gently soothing Connor’s back with his palm. 

“I do not think that Bennet would be best pleased if he came home to find you in his chair with who he now sees as his own child.” Rose crossed her arms across her chest. 

“You needn’t worry about Benito – he will be at the station for the best part of the night.” Jackson’s eyes flickered up to Rose, shrugging, “He has a case that needs to meet its conclusion before sunrise.”

“Oh, does he? Not that he mentioned to me.” Rose scowled.

“The urgency of the circumstances only came to light this evening.” Jackson responded, hushing Connor quietly as he mumbled against Jackson’s shirt and moving him into a more comfortable position. 

“Then, if the matter is as pressing as you make out, surely Leman Street are in need of their beloved surgeon.” Rose spoke in a sarcastic tone and raised her eyebrows. 

“They do. Not right now, however,” Jackson looked back down toward Connor, “It’s been over a week since I saw my boy and with these visits being in between work and avoiding Mr Drake, I figured that – since I know first-hand that he is currently otherwise occupied and not due home any time soon – this would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Connor.”

“Well, he certainly looks a lot more settled with you than he did with me,” Rose spoke with a slight frown, “I have not been able to get him to sleep for weeks.”

“Would I be able to try and put my boy to bed?” Jackson raised his eyebrows, looking up at Rose again. 

“Go ahead,” Rose shrugged, attempting to be unbothered, “No doubt he will be good as gold for you.”

“I am his father, Rose.” Jackson spoke in a calm tone and pushed one of his hands through his hair. 

“You are his father, Bennet is treating him as if he his is his father – Connor does not seem to have a problem with that. But the moment I try and offer him the slightest bit of affection or comfort in any way of being a mother, he winds up even more upset than he was in the first place!” Rose lifted her hands in frustration, shaking her head. 

“Rose, please…” Jackson sighed, “I did not come here to bring you distress – I only came to see the boy.”

“If you so wish, just put him to bed, Jackson.” Rose said bluntly, turning to the table and trying to busy herself as she brushed the tablecloth with her hands. 

Jackson watched her for a few moments before shaking his head and standing up with Connor still securely in his grip. He carried him into the bedroom and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before carefully lowering him into his cot that was nearby Rose and Drake’s bed. He smiled to himself and reached one of his arms into the cot, crinkling his nose when Connor grasped onto his index finger. 

“Sweet dreams, little man.” Jackson whispered. Unable to take his eyes off him, he remained by the side of the cot until the loosening of his grip around Jackson’s finger indicated that he had fallen to sleep. He looked back at him over his shoulder once more before walking out of the room and back toward Rose. 

“I have no doubt that he immediately drifted off.” Rose spoke with her back still turned to Jackson. 

“He did – he’s sleeping soundly.” Jackson nodded, smiling. 

“He would for you – he would do no such thing for me.” She grumbled. 

“Rose, I am only trying to help…” Jackson narrowed his eyebrows. 

“Help?!” Rose raised her voice, turning to Jackson and shaking her head, “How do you think that showing me up as a useless excuse of a mother is helping?!”

“I was not aware – nor was it my intention – that I was making you feel that way,” Jackson frowned, “I just wanted to see my boy.”

“’Your boy’…” Rose mumbled, looking at her feet, “He will never look at me as his mother.” 

“Rose, I…” Jackson attempted. 

“Perhaps this is meant to be, perhaps this is my punishment,” Rose shrugged, “And rightly so – I cannot give Bennet a child, so I must never be able to mother one that I did not birth myself, either.”

“Rose, relax, please…” Jackson groaned, “Pour yourself a drink and sit down.”

“Pour myself a drink?” Rose rolled her eyes, “That may be your way of solving your problems, Jackson, but I can assure you it is not mine.”

“I am not saying that the drink will solve the problem, I am not even suggesting that the drink has to be alcohol, I am simply offering you my company to talk about what it is that is bothering you. I don’t want you thinking this low of yourself when you are taking care of Connor.” Jackson watched her from the other side of the room, exhaling quietly. 

“I do not know if that would be a good idea, considering Connor is asleep.” Rose scowled. 

“If he wakes, I will see to him,” Jackson swallowed hard, “Please, sit and share a drink with me.”

“Why are you being so kind to me, Jackson?” Rose squinted her eyes. 

“You are taking care of my boy, Rose,” Jackson raised his eyebrows, “How can I expect you to do that when it seems that you are not taking care of yourself?”

“Jackson, I…” Rose sighed, covering her face with her hand for a brief moment before speaking as she brought it away again, “Whisky is on the top of the drawers, glasses in the cupboard.”

“Is that your way of telling me you would like some too?” Jackson arched a brow, letting out a singular laugh. 

“Whatever will make me feel like even less of a failed mother.” Rose spoke under her breath, walking to the sofa and sitting down on it – crossing one leg over the other. 

Jackson quickly found the bottle and poured an equal small amount in both glasses before carrying them over to Rose and handing her one. He sat down on the chair at the side of the sofa and sipped at his glass, gazing over at Rose with half a smile. 

“So?” He raised his eyebrows, “Are we going to talk about why you feel you are an unfit mother to Connor?”

“Not just to Connor, Jackson,” Rose shook her head, bringing her glass to her lips before speaking again, “I am an unfit mother to any child – I am an unfit wife because I am an unfit mother.” 

“Rose, I know Drake certainly wouldn’t call you an unfit mother – nor wife,” Jackson narrowed his eyebrows, “And I know for sure that Susan would not allow someone raise her child if she did not think that person was capable of doing so.”

“What does Miss Susan know about my mothering skills?” Rose looked up at him. 

“Susan knew you, Rose,” Jackson sighed, “And she knew that you would – that you will – raise our child wonderfully.”

“Those are some high standards to live by.” Rose spoke against the rim of her glass, taking another drink. 

“There are no standards, Rose,” Jackson shook his head, “So long as you show love and care toward the boy, I don’t see how you can go wrong.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you are not raising him.” Rose looked down into her lap. 

“Thank you for the reminder.” Jackson mumbled, taking another drink from his glass and staring forward.

“Bennet doesn’t even have to try – it is almost as if Connor has known Bennet his whole life,” Rose narrowed her eyebrows, “He trusts in him.” 

“And I trust in you.” Jackson raised his eyebrows, turning to face Rose again. 

“You trust in me?” Rose scoffed slightly, finishing what was left in her glass. 

“Of course I do – just as Susan must have done, also.” Jackson attempted to smile. 

“I wish I trusted in myself.” Rose mumbled, standing up and walking to the bottle of whisky, pouring some more into her glass before glancing over at Jackson. He blinked hard and drank what was left in his glass before holding it out with a nod. 

“I will stay here until you tell me you believe you are a good mother to the boy.” Jackson spoke as he watched the liquid being tipped into his glass. 

“We may be needing more than one bottle of whisky in that case.” Rose sighed, rolling her eyes. 

-

The conversation between Rose and Jackson gradually grew less awkward and began to flow more as the evening progressed – both of them now engaging in comfortable chatter. 

“I think… We need to refill these glasses, Rose.” Jackson raised his eyebrows with an almost tipsy smile. 

“Did you just come here to drink me out of whisky, Captain Jackson?” Rose teased, squinting her eyes. 

“Gee, you caught me, darlin’.” Jackson played along, widening his eyes. Rose inhaled sharply when he called her that, gazing down into her lap for a brief moment. Jackson didn’t notice – he wasted no time up on his already unstable feet, too busy looking for the next bottle of whisky to pay no mind to the fact that he had just called Rose what he once used as her, and many others, pet name in previous years. Something about his tone of voice whenever he addressed someone like that was as if a spell had been cast upon the person who was the subject – almost immediately falling for his smooth ways.

“Perhaps it is good that I did not fall pregnant with Bennet’s child – I don’t think he would’ve still liked me if I had gotten… bigger.” Rose pouted her lips, looking down into her empty glass. 

“Now, Rose, you and I both know that Mr Drake would never say or think such a thing,” Jackson shook his head with a scowl, bringing the bottle of whisky over and pouring some of it into Rose’s glass, “And that you should not say such a thing either – mothering a child is beautiful within itself and Benito would be in awe of you even more than he already has been.”

“It is then my fault that it is looking likely that he will not ever get to see me in such so called ‘beauty’.” Rose pouted her lips, watching the liquid. 

“There is beauty within you regardless,” Jackson shrugged, placing the bottle down before now joining Rose on the sofa, “Besides, say you are not comfortable yourself… There is always one particular activity – or some may even say exercise – that would be greatly beneficial to all those involved.” He brought his glass back to his lips, taking a sip from it to try and hide his smirk. 

“Jackson!” Rose swatted his side with a singular giggle, shaking her head at his drunken suggestion. 

“What?” Jackson tried not to laugh, brushing the rim of his glass against his lips. 

“You speak as if that is a situation we have not found ourselves in before – some years since now.” Rose squinted her eyes. 

“We sure did,” Jackson raised his eyebrows, “You know, I’m surprised we didn’t have a little crowd of children of our own.” He teased. 

“I shall tell Bennet that you are to blame for our lack of children now, then.” Rose looked up at him with a straight face. 

“Oh, come on… It wasn’t all bad, was it?” Jackson arched a brow, his words now starting to become slightly more slurred. 

“It was not.” Rose shrugged, setting her glass down in unison with Jackson as their eyes met.

Their comfortable silence lasted for several seconds as they both sipped at their glasses of whisky. Their eyes dared to meet once more as they set their glasses back down before Rose averted hers, slowly running the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip. 

“I believe my glass has become empty again, Captain.” Rose pouted her lips playfully, holding her glass up and shaking it side to side again. 

“And what would you like me to do about that?” Jackson tilted his wobbly head. 

“Watch my lips,” Rose raised her eyebrows, gesturing toward the bottle of whisky as she hiccupped just once, “You know these lips?”

“I do know those lips, darlin’,” Jackson nodded, his drunken mind now wondering, ‘Or where I’d like them, at least.’

“Fill the glass again, if you would be so kind.” She smiled sweetly. Jackson rolled his eyes teasingly before tipping the bottle again, his eyes flickering to Rose’s before letting out a small chuckle when the unsteady stream of the whisky splashed them both. 

“Happy?” He narrowed his eyes, trying not to grin. 

“Hydrated, Captain.” She giggled.

“I didn’t know you were such a fan of it.” Jackson spoke as he poured more into his own glass. 

“Neither did I – It is Bennet’s.” Rose shrugged, bringing her glass to her lips. 

“And so, you decide to drink it anyway?” Jackson raised his eyebrows, Rose nodding in response, “Why?”

“Well, I see that it is what you turn to, to solve your problems – why can it not also do the same for me?” Rose slurred, watching him from over the glass. 

“Oh, come on, Rose… That is not the only thing I go to when I am in need of feeling a little more alive again!” Jackson scoffed playfully. 

“No, Captain, you used to come to me.” Rose couldn’t help but let a smirk form on her lips, gently prodding his chest with her finger. 

“I did,” Jackson bit his lip for a moment before sipping at his glass again, “I had a habit of knocking at your door when I needed to…” He nudged his lips against the glass as he thought of how to word it. 

“Blow off some steam, Captain?” Rose arched a brow, chewing the inside of her lip. 

“Oh, boy, how you could do that…” He mumbled, letting out a tipsy giggle.

“Well, it was not as if you did not stop by to give me enough practice to learn what it is- uh, was that you liked.” She spoke quietly, glancing down into her lap for a moment. 

“That life seems a world away right now,” Jackson exhaled slowly as he looked into the pool of whisky left in his glass, swirling it around, “So much has happened since.” 

“And just like yesterday, too,” Rose set her glass in her lap, staying quiet for a few moments, “Do you want to know something, Captain Jackson?”

“Sure, darlin’.” His eyes fixed back to Rose’s. 

“Despite the fact that in coming to my door was you being unfaithful to Miss Susan, there was also something in it which made me feel…” She paused, drinking what was left in her glass as if it was fuelling her courage to reveal her intoxicated confession, “You made me feel special by always choosing me.”

“My pleasure, darlin’.” Jackson winked, resulting in Rose’s breath catching in her throat for a moment. 

“And mine,” Rose slowly licked her bottom lip, “You always did make sure that no one was left… Unsatisfied.” She spoke in a lower tone, trailing her eyes up his body as images of their previous encounters from many years ago flashed in her mind. 

“Well, I- uh…” Jackson swallowed hard, drumming his free hand against the arm of the sofa before running his shaky fingers through his hair as the tension in the room grew. His mind, too, was thinking back to the moments Rose was hinting of – and he was having a hard time trying to block them out. 

“Captain?” She pouted her lips playfully, leaning slightly closer to him, “Are you okay in there?” She let out a drunken giggle, touching the back of her hand to his forehead. 

Jackson stared forward for a few moments before back into his lap and inhaling shakily as he tried to push all of his urges out of his mind. 

“I… Think it is time I leave you and the boy in peace, R-Rose.” Jackson finally spoke, finishing what was left in his glass in one go and placing it on the side table. 

“But it is good to reminisce, Captain.” Rose frowned. 

“It is,” Jackson nodded, attempting to stand up and clinging onto the arm of the sofa for support as the amount of whisky in his system suddenly registered even more in his head, “I do not think that Mr Drake would approve of this kind of reminiscing, however.”

“You are right,” Rose swallowed hard, watching him walk to the door as she kept her hands in her lap, “I am sorry, Jackson.”

“Don’t be sorry, darlin’,” Jackson shook his head, stumbling toward the door with a small sigh, “I- I cannot deny I enjoyed our times spent together – I just feel as if, should I stay, things may…”

“Th…” Rose paused to hiccup, covering her mouth with the back of her hand for a moment, “Thank you for stopping by, Captain Jackson.” 

“Pleasure,” Jackson tipped his hat forward as he stood in the now open doorway, “Goodnight, Rose.” 

“Goodnight, Jackson.” Rose flashed him an uneasy, drunken smile – her eyes fixated on him until he shut the door. 

Once alone, she sank further into the sofa and allowed her eyes to close as her mind went back to the previous conversation. Her memories of the times spent with Jackson were running through her head, trying desperately to push it to the back of her mind as she inhaled uneasily. Her eyes remained closed until she heard a knock at the door, looking around the room with a slight scowl before standing up. 

‘Perhaps Bennet is home earlier than expected,’ She thought to herself as she held onto the table to gain her balance properly before walking toward the door, ‘But why would Bennet knock?’ 

She hesitantly placed her shaky hand on the door handle before twisting it and opening the door slowly, widening her eyes a little when she saw Jackson standing just outside it.

“Years go by and yet you still come by to knock on my door, Captain?” Rose raised her eyebrows with a suggestive smirk, trailing her eyes up his body before they met his. Jackson parted his lips to say something before blinking hard when he felt Rose press her lips against his, immediately placing his hands on her hips as he stumbled back through the door. His heart pounding in his chest, he simply could not help himself – the door swinging shut behind them as he eagerly kissed her back. Rose walked backward as they made their way further into the room, their kisses becoming faster and clumsier with each step. She felt the back of her legs touch the sofa before letting out a small giggle as she tumbled backward onto it. Jackson groaned softly when their kiss broke and he gazed down at her on the sofa, hardly wasting any time before falling onto his knees and placing his hands on the hem of her dress – shakily attempting to pushing it up and more toward her thighs. With his vision blurry from the alcohol and his unsteady hands from the amount of built up arousal, his several tries of lifting her dress was unsuccessful. Rose gasped softly with a grin when she noticed Jackson’s head disappear under her dress, reaching one of her arms down to place her hand on the bump his head was making under her dress.

“Your damn dresses have gotten longer.” Jackson teased through a mumble from beneath the material as he pushed his face further forward. Rose’s lips parted as she tilted her head back against the top of the sofa, narrowing her eyebrows as several soft noises left her lips while he lightly dragged his lips up and down her inner thighs. 

“C-Captain, you must realise…” She stuttered, trying to grasp onto his hair from over her dress, “Th- The last time your head was found in such places, your facial hair was not quite covering your face as much…”

“Is… that a good thing?” Jackson asked, moving his head from side to side slightly and smirking to himself when it resulted in Rose shivering from the contact of his beard skimming against her bare thighs. 

“I-It is certainly not a bad thing, Captain…” She bit her lip, lifting her legs and lightly digging her heels into his back as he continued to tease her. 

“My face is glad to be at service of you once more, darlin’.” Jackson whispered with a smug smile as he made sure to brush his beard against her thighs with each movement he made. 

“M…Mm, Jackson…” Rose mumbled uneasily, her hand clumsily patting his covered head, “Come back up here.”

“Hm?” Jackson raised his eyebrows with a tipsy smile, uncovering his head and gazing up at her. Rose reached both hands down and gracelessly grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, tugging him further up and desperately pressing their lips back together.  
“Enough teasing, Captain,” She breathed against his lips, “My turn.”

“Y-Your tur-…” He swallowed hard, widening his eyes slightly as Rose’s hands found themselves immediately at the crotch of his pants. She bit down on his bottom lip and pulled it out slightly with a soft grunt as he laid back on the sofa – Rose falling on top of him with her legs at either side of his waist. She began to unfasten his pants before pulling her hands away and resting them at the side of his head as she leaned down to continue with the repeated kisses. Jackson groaned quietly against her lips as he felt her purposely brushing her hips back and forth directly over his half clothed crotch with each of her kisses. 

“It is not nice to be teased, is it?” She whispered, pressing her hips down onto his and trying not to allow herself to look too smug. 

“I- If I remember correctly, it was you who enjoyed to be teased, darlin’.” Jackson responded as his hands wondered to her thighs, clumsily attempting to push her dress higher up them again. 

“Now, now, Captain…” Rose shook her head and took hold of both of his wrists, pinning his arms above his head as she bit down on his lip slightly harder. Jackson grunted and wriggled – making Rose let out a soft noise as his now obvious arousal made contact through the material of his pants. 

“R-Rose…” Jackson whimpered, narrowing his eyebrows and wiggling his fingers slightly as his wrists remained in her grip. She smirked as she continuously moved her hips back and forth over him, hearing him gasp against her lips with each kiss. Jackson groaned as his length was now pushing desperately against his half open crotch, lifting his hips to meet Rose’s with each of her taunting movements. Rose kissed him a final time before lifting herself up properly and moving further down his body, tracing her fingertips down his arms soothingly and biting her lip as she noticed his body visibly tremble from the contact. 

“Yes, Captain?” Rose arched a brow, looking up at him with an innocent expression as her face hovered over his crotch. She placed her hands on the opening of it and pushed it further open, seductively licking her lips as their eye contact remained – Jackson leaning up on his elbows. She moved one of her hands to the bulge that was protruding against Jackson’s pants and massaged her fingers against it teasingly slow while her other hand worked on trying to make the opening of his pants as accessible as possible. 

“D-Don’t you think your teasing it just a bit…” He paused when he felt a sudden breeze of cool air against his bare skin as Rose finally allowed him to break free from his material cage, immediately placing her lips upon him as his entire body eased back comfortably onto the sofa, barely able to even speak from her instant contact, “…c-cruel.”

Rose remained quiet and allowed a grin to play upon her lips as she gradually pushed more of Jackson’s length into her mouth – her cheeks caving in as her eyes fell shut. Jackson’s head hung back, moaning her name as he arched his back slightly. 

“Mm…” She vibrated her lips against him, crinkling her nose when she felt his body shudder in pleasure from the feeling of it.

“R-Rose, I…” Jackson swallowed hard, inhaling sharply from her movements, “I- I want…”

“Want what, Captain?” Rose pulled her head back a little, flicking the tip of her tongue against him as she gazed up with heavy eyes. 

“Y…You.” He breathed out his words, swallowing hard as their eyes met. 

“You’ve had me, Captain…” Rose continued to taunt him, making him lose all trace of thought of his next words as she swirled her tongue around him several times – but not breaking eye contact. 

“N-Now, Rose…” He inhaled uneasily, feeling his cock twitch in her grip. 

“Mm… Captain?” She pulled away completely, climbing off him and standing over him with her arms folded across her chest – desperate to try and not break her innocent expression. 

“I swear to god, darlin’…” He tried to catch his breath as his heavy eyes trailed up her body, “I- I cannot leave in a state like this.”

“Like what?” Rose raised her eyebrows, unable to take her eyes off his flustered cheeks. 

“You know what,” He narrowed his eyebrows, sitting up properly but barely attempting to stand, “You know how to work me up, darlin’.” 

“Some may say that I have had practice when it comes to such situations.” Her voice slurred, shrugging as she bit her lip. 

“I don’t mean to presume what you’re thinking, Rose…” Jackson took a deep breath.

“But?” Rose’s hands were now placed on her hips. 

“But something tells me that it is not me alone who would be… interested in proceeding with such,” He gripped onto the arm of the sofa like before to help him stand before turning to face Rose properly with a drunken smirk, “If you know what I mean.”

“I think I do know what you mean.” Her eyes ran down his body, settling on the obvious protruding ‘problem’ hovering just above his waistline. 

“What do you say, darlin’?” Jackson arched a brow, taking a wobbly step closer to her. 

“What exactly are you implying, Captain?” She forced her eyes above his waist, biting her lip. 

“I just think that…” He reached one of his arms out, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. 

“O-One last time?” Rose’s hands remained on her hips. 

“That’s what I’m saying…” He nodded, brushing his thumb across her cheek. 

“Me and you?” Rose swallowed hard from his gentle touch. 

“Say no more.” He whispered, pulling her into a kiss and making a soft noise against her lips. 

Rose wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side, kissing him back willingly. Jackson moved his hands to her dress and swiftly lifted it up as she stepped backward toward the sofa again, gasping against his lips as he lightly dug his fingertips into her thighs. Rose placed her hands against his waistcoat, desperately trying to undo it as Jackson chuckled against her lips. 

“I don’t recall us getting completely undressed when these events would regularly take place.” He mumbled. 

“I do not recall many occasions you being sober enough to remove much clothing,” Rose giggled, giving up on getting his waistcoat open and laying back on the sofa, “Nor do I recall you being patient enough, either.”

“Is that so?” He laughed as he landed on top of her – his hands immediately pushing her dress up as far as it would go. 

“Little, it seems, has changed, Captain.” She teased, lacing her fingers in his dark hair as he thrust his hips forward in one swift, confident movement. Rose felt her breath hitch in her throat and moaned against his lips, sliding her shaky hands down his sides. Jackson tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss along with his thrusts, grunting quietly against her lips with each movement. 

“Th-There’s not much room for movement on here, Rose.” Jackson mumbled against her lips, placing his hands on the sofa arm that was supporting her head. 

“Do not worry, Jackson, I do not doubt that you can still… perform.” Rose whispered lowly against his lips, letting out a drunken giggle. 

“Are you sure we cannot move things to your bed?” He groaned, pulling his head back to gaze down at her with his eyebrows narrowed. 

“No, Jackson…” Rose shook her head, “Not the marriage bed.”

“Alright, darlin’, we’ll stay on the marriage couch, then.” Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” Rose squinted her eyes, tangling her fingers further into his hair and bringing him back down into a desperate kiss, “A-And…” Her voice trailed off when he began to thrust his hips at a harsher pace, kissing him back uneasily each time. 

“And… what?” Jackson spoke against her lips, letting out a heavy breath.

“Just shut up and have your way with me, Captain.” Rose breathed out her words as she gently pulled at his hair. 

“Mm, years gone by and you still know exactly what to say, Rose.” Jackson smirked and gripped harder onto the material at either sides of her head, trailing his kisses down toward her jaw before settling his lips at the crook of her neck. Rose gasped softly and lifted her hips to meet Jackson’s several times as the bristles of his beard teased against her soft skin. Gradually, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her heels against the bottom of his back. Jackson allowed a low growl to sound from the back of his throat as she encouraged him to move his hips in harder motions, starting to suckle gently on her skin. 

“C… C-Cap….” She moaned as she squirmed beneath him in pleasure, parting her lips and tightening her grip on his hair, “Captain Jackson!” Her voice became slightly higher in pitch, desperately now rocking her hips up against his. 

“Oh, I recognise that tone of your voice…” Jackson smirked, making their hips smack against each other. He felt Rose tighten her legs around him and grunted as his own legs began to tense – his eyes rolling back in pleasure at the same time as his lips returned to meet hers. 

“J-Jackson, please…” Rose gasped as he teasingly slowed his thrusts, bringing her hands to his face and kissing him clumsily as she pressed her heels deeper against him. 

“Please what, hm?” He spoke out of breath against her lips. 

“D-Don’t tease me…” She whimpered, shakily brushing her hips up against him again. 

“Oh, me teasing you?” Jackson sniggered, shaking his head playfully, “Never, darlin’.”

“J-Jackson!” Rose cried out as he immediately picked up the pace with his hips again, clinging onto the arm of the sofa to try and stabilise himself as their moans rang out in sync with each other. Jackson lifted his upper body and tilted his head back as his repeated, harsh thrusts almost began to make the sofa feel as if it was moving along with them. 

“R-Rose…” Jackson spoke uneasily, his cheeks flushing completely as the flames within his stomach suddenly engulfed, “Rose!”

“Y-Yes, Jackson…” Rose moaned louder, reaching her hands down to place them over his bottom, helping him with his thrusting hips as her legs remained hooked around him – her feet resting against his lower back again. 

Jackson’s jaw clenched. Rose’s back arched. Their grunts and groans filled the room as Rose felt Jackson meet his climax – her own not too long after as her fingertips trembled frantically up and down his back. Jackson panted heavily as his hips continued to shakily move back and forth, his sweaty hands now resting flat on the arm of the sofa as he struggled to keep himself upright. 

“Mm… Ah.” Jackson squeezed his eyes shut and tipped his head forward, trying to catch his breath as his lips twitched. 

“Still just as vocal…” Rose mumbled, smirking as she brushed her lips back and forth against his scruffy jaw. 

“Dear god, darlin’, when you get all worked up and demanding…” He paused to catch his breath, “I just can’t give up the fight.”

“I am flattered, Captain,” She whispered, grinning against his cheek before kissing it, “I cannot believe, after all these years and everything that’s happened between, we still know how to have a good time in each other’s company.”

“You’re the habit that I cannot seem to break, Rose.” Jackson responded, resting his head against her breasts and allowing his eyes to close. 

“Shh, now…” Rose swallowed hard, lifting one of her hands and brushing it through his hair – resulting in Jackson relaxing completely against her body and sighing softly.

“D-Did you have any idea that is would be me on the other side of the door again?” He asked. 

“I had a feeling it would be you, yes,” Rose nodded, “I did also have a suspicion that you were not returning to Connor, though.”

“Why is that?” Jackson raised his eyebrows. 

“You do not knock when you come to see Connor; you know when Bennet will not be here and to cause less suspicion to the people nearby from the sound of knocking, you allow yourself in.” Rose replied, her fingers still sweeping soothingly through his hair. 

“I think that is a smart way of coming to see my boy,” Jackson shrugged, “Even if you do scold me each time.”

“I cannot deny that it sometimes gives me a fright when you suddenly turn up in my home unannounced.” Rose rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. 

“And why does this give you the belief that I was coming back to see you, Miss Rose?” Jackson pursed his lips, looking up at Rose briefly. 

“As we stated before, you always knock for me, Captain – you always did,” Rose shrugged, “Despite the years between and the alcohol we have had to drink – I could never mistake that knock.”

“I had no idea it was that distinctive, darlin’.” Jackson chuckled, nuzzling his cheek back against her chest and allowing his eyes to close again. 

“Hm – I am not sure I believe that.” Rose crinkled her nose and laid her head back properly, also feeling her eyes fall shut. 

-

Rose’s eyes suddenly darted open, frantically looking around the room. The last thing she could remember was feeling Jackson’s weight on top of her – but she was no longer in the living room. She sat up slightly and blinked hard, leaning back on her elbows. 

“Everything alright, my love?” A gentle voice asked as a familiar arm reached out to her. 

“Bennet…” Rose spoke with a sleepy smile, lacing their fingers together as she turned her head to face him, “Where is Connor?” 

“He is fine – sleeping. How are you feeling?” He narrowed his eyebrows, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. 

“Y-Yes…” Rose partially lied – she was suffering from a mild headache. 

“I am going to ask you something, Rose, but before I do you must understand that I am not angry – only concerned,” He raised his eyebrows, leaning closer to her, “I found you unconscious on the settee – whisky about your breath… Is everything alright?”

“Yes, yes…” Rose nodded, staring down into her lap blankly. 

“Rose?” Drake frowned, watching her closely with a slightly worried expression. Rose remained silent for a few moments before turning her head slightly and hiding her face against his clothed chest. 

“N-No…” She whimpered, tightening the grip on his hand. 

“Then tell me what is wrong, Rose…” He narrowed his eyebrows and wrapped his free arm around her to hold her closer to him, “You must not fear judgement from me. Your words will never leave this room – I can assure you of that.” 

“I- I am no mother, Bennet…” Rose sniffled, “Not to Connor, I am not good enough to mother that child.”

Drake let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. 

“I do not like you saying such things, Rose,” Drake rested his chin against the top of her head, “I am confident that you have all the love, patience and capability of raising Connor.”

“I am scared I will not do Miss Susan justice.” Rose kept her cheek pressed to his chest, hugging an arm around his waist. 

“You do not have anything to prove to anyone,” Drake moved one of his hands and carefully tilted Rose’s head up, smiling kindly, “I know above all that you are capable of showing someone your love without hardly even trying.”

Rose gazed up into his eyes timidly and remained quiet, trying to smile as she squeezed her arm around him. 

“Please do not think me rude if my assumption is incorrect, but I can only suspect that you had a few tipples to many as a result of you believing such things about taking care of the boy?” Drake raise his eyebrows, cupping her cheek in his hand and gently brushing his thumb against her cheek. 

“It was.” Rose nodded, avoiding eye contact.

“Why did you not call on me if you felt this distraught, Rose?” Drake asked. 

“You cannot just leave your post, Bennet. I know that by now.” Rose shrugged. 

“My love, I would do anything for you,” Drake smiled kindly, “Leaving my post or already by your side – there is not a moment I would ever want you to feel otherwise.”

“I… Have been so incredibly foolish,” Rose swallowed hard and closed her eyes, hiding her face against his chest again. She was still on edge from the not so distant feeling of Jackson being there – confused as to how she had ended up in her and Bennet’s bed, the very one she had instructed Jackson they must avoid, “I am so sorry, Bennet.”

“Shh, Rose, no…” Drake shook his head and gazed down at her again, “There is no need for apology. Just speak to me next time, alright?”

“Alright,” Rose nodded with a faint smile, allowing it to grow as she felt his lips against her, “Thank you, Bennet.”

“I love you, Rose,” Drake whispered, sighing softly as Rose reached one of her hands up to push her fingers into the back of his hair, “I will always take care of you.”

“I love you, Bennet.” Rose spoke softly against his lips, kissing him once more as their eyes closed. 

There was still a partial guilt playing upon Rose’s mind; how did she make the journey from the sofa to the bed? Drake didn’t mention guiding her there himself, nor did he mention finding her there with anyone else. The encounter spent with Jackson felt too real to have been a dream – but where was he now? The last thing she remembered was laying beneath him and his devilish hips. Did he leave after she had fallen asleep? Did he never return after leaving from the drinks they shared and Rose had dreamed the rest of the evening? Did he ever even turn up at all? All she knew was that to be within Drake’s arms and have him speak the most genuine, truthful words to her – followed by his sweet kisses – nothing else mattered and perhaps she should stop taking it for granted.


End file.
